Celoso y posesivo
by aniyasha
Summary: las palabras para describir a Inuyasha su amado esposo seria Celoso y posesivo. la gente aun no aceptaba su relación, sacerdotisa y hanyo. él mataría a cualquiera que se acercará a su mujer. para mi querida hermanita Adilay Nazikage.


Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Yo simplemente sueño con ellos.

Advertencias: basado después del final, Aome está en la época feudal.

.

.

.

Celoso y posesivo

.

.

By

.

Aniyasha

.

.

Para mi querida Adilay

Club hermanitas naranja.

.

.

.

_¿Que si Inuyasha no le causaba temor?_

Ante tal pregunta, Aome resoplo, inflo sus cachetes y miro a su nueva amiga con seriedad.

-Él nunca me aria daño y claro que no me causa temor alguno.- aseguro firmemente, y se dispuso ayudarla a desinfectar la herida que tenía en el brazo. La sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de la mesa que tenía todo tipo de yerbas para curar.

Tímidamente la castaña de ojos verdes volvió a cuestionar a la sacerdotisa.

-Es que, es sorprende, que alguien como tú, estés con él.

Este tipo de comentario hizo brillar los ojos azules de Aome.

-¿Cómo soy yo?.- dijo entre dientes, aplicando un cataplasma en la herida sin delicadeza alguna.

La castaña miro la cabaña en búsqueda de unas finas palabras para describir la relación que había entre la sacerdotisa y el hauyo. El lugar era grande, sencillo, espacioso. Contaba con una habitación al fondo, estaba el fogón de un lado donde se cocinaba algo. Había un lugar donde se colocaba todos los remedios y lo que parecía una mesa para comer. Todo era demasiado normal, para la pareja que habitaban ahí.

-La sacerdotisa más reconocida del lugar.- dijo haciendo una mueca al ser atendida sin delicadeza.- según escuche, el señor feudal de una aldea cercana te propuso matrimonio unos pocos meses de que regresaras a la aldea, tú te negaste y después ante todos te casaste con Inuyasha.

Las mejillas de Aome se tiñeron de un gran color rojo al acordarse de como ese sujeto muere a manos de Inuyasha. _Él le dijo que eso era imposible, que ella era su mujer y que si no quería morir que nunca más regresara._

La muchacha al notar que la sacerdotisa dejo de prestarle atención se atrevió a mirarla y la encontró con una mirada de enamorada. Para todos era algo tan extraño lo que esos dos tenían. Se suponían que su amor debía de ser imposible. Pero en estos años ellos tan diferentes demostraron que tenían algo, que aunque el mundo no los comprendía, ellos se mantenían juntos.

-¿Tanto lo amas?

Aome la miro con una dulce sonrisa.

-Sí, puede que Inuyasha no sea el hombre perfecto.- se acordó como en la mañana se quejaba de la comida.- pero.- suspiro con amor.- pero la perfección está sobrevalorada y muy aburrida. De donde soy pude tener una vida más cómoda, pero no perfecta, porque me habría hecho falta él. – saco unas vendas y comenzó a cubrir el brazo.- Inuyasha es muy posesivo y celoso.- comento ella atrayendo la atención de su paciente.- pero me ama y yo lo amo.

-Si así eres feliz.- dijo la castaña, no muy segura de sus palabras.

.

.

.

.

-¡Ya llegue Aome!.

Inuyasha entro a su hogar con el ceño fruncido, había escuchado toda la conversación que habían tenido ellas dos. Con pasos nada cuidadosos dejo todo lo que traía en una canasta cerca de la mesa, se cruzó de brazos y puso su mayor cara de malvado.

Aome negó con la cabeza ante la actitud de él.

-Gracias por ayudarme.- se apresuró a decir la muchacha y salió del lugar rapidamente.

Él resoplo y sus ojos dorados buscaron los azules de su esposa.

-Por ese tipo de comportamiento todos dicen que eres una bestia.- le reclamo, pero se acercó a él para ponerse enfrente y enredar sus manos en su cuello.- No debes de ser así.

Inuyasha miro con tantos sentimientos a Aome. Ya llevaban dos años juntos y aun había muchos desgraciados que se atrevían a mirarla, aunque tuviera la marca de él en su cuerpo. Aome se convirtió en una gran sacerdotisa y muy a su pesar demasiado bella.

-Celoso y posesivo.- dijo él , con un brillo dorado en su mirada, y esa sonrisa que a ella le gustaba.- así me describiste.- la vio sonreír y alzarse para besarlo.

Inuyasha la atrajo a su cuerpo y respondió el beso con ardor. Ella era suya, había sufrido muchas cosas en esta vida y Aome era su recompensa. La apretó más a su cuerpo, delineo con sus garras las curvas femeninas y sonrió satisfecho al escucharla gemir. La falta de aire los hizo separarse.

_Y él quedo prendado de ella, Aome siempre lo había mirado diferente a cualquiera. Sus ojos brillaban por él._

_Joder!... Él mataría, descuartizaría a cualquiera que tratara de arrebatársela._

_Si era un maldito celoso y posesivo. Pero cualquiera que estuviera en su lugar aria lo mismo. Por qué esa mujer que estaba entre sus brazos, valía más que nada en este mundo._

_._

_._

_._

XD, que fue esto ¬¬ algo raro

Para mi querida Adilay Nazikage, lo intente, y esto fue lo que salio. No acostumbro a escribir con Inuyasha porque aun que inicie como escritora aquí fui criticada mucho, tenía tanto que aprender y aún estoy aprendiendo. Pero debido a eso deje de escribir con Inuyasha pero mi querida Adilay ha aceptado un soborno, ella sabe x k. XD.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
